


short but sweet

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom!George, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Together, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, small dick!paul, top!paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: George is eager to get Paul into him, regardless of size.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	short but sweet

George barely made it past Paul's bedroom door before slamming the bassist up against his own wall and snogging him furiously. Some people were stupid enough to believe that his quiet attitude meant he was dispassionate in any and all matters, but they were wrong, especially after he'd waited so long to get close to Paul.

They'd been so busy, touring and in and out of the studio, constantly having to deal with the press and living in tight quarters with their mates. And then Paul had said he'd wanted their first time together to be romantic. So George had done his best, flowers, chocolate, and a fancy restaurant with classy wine. George was of course very aware of the effect Paulie had on birds but their kind of fame and scrutiny also probably meant he hadn't been with that many guys and probably especially not recently.

George didn't mind going slow, he didn't mind anything as long as he got Paul in the end. And a part of him almost still couldn't believe it, after months, if not longer, of yearning, he finally had Paul underneath him, writhing and grinding up against him. God but they had so many layers between them, he couldn't feel anything but the pressure of the other's weight. George had him in hand, most especially that delightfully perked arse of his. 

Paul groaned when George ground their hips together, and George promptly swallowed the noise up, before finally detaching their lips to smirk out with a stupid posh accent they loved to tease each other with, "Shall we adjourn to the bed?"

"Yeah, yeah," Paul responded breathily, stumbling, pushing on George's chest, backing him up until they tumbled onto the mattress. Paul went for George's neck with the kind of single-minded, hell-bent determination that probably got the Beatles into this position to start with. For once they weren't dressed like Eppy's little suit boys and all that creamy skin was free from a collar and tie. 

At this point they had made out enough for George to know that Paul liked to bitem and long enough for him to discover that he liked to be bitten. His cock twitched while Paul left what was sure to be a vivid mark. Paul's hands wormed across his hips and belly, under his shirt before whipping the thing off to expose his lover's bared flesh. 

"Macca," George groaned, arching up off the bed. Paul left sloppy kisses down the guitarist's hairless chest, then pulling at his trousers and pants. Paul didn't tease, he saw what he wanted and went for it, his lips closing around Geo's cock. George sighed and let the waves of pleasure wash over him. Paul, his Paul, was crouched between his legs, mouth stuffed with his dick.

George laid there in contentment for a few moments more until the arousal churning his gut grew sharper. "KY," he asked for, pulling gently at Paul's locks. "I need you in me, like ten minutes ago."

Paul popped off and looked at him, George didn't even know what that expression meant. "You- You want me to top?" He asked but honestly George was distracted for a moment by the sight of the pretty picture the bassist made with saliva smeared over his lips. And then his brain caught up to the words and he, once again, had to resist the urge to punch John. Again. 

"I prefer to bottom," George replied neutrally, John probably wasn't solely to blame. "If you'd prefer, we can switch it up?" 

"No, that's not a problem!" Paul said almost too quickly. "I just..." He busied himself with fetching the lube, "I've never been in that position before." 

"Don't worry," George said easily with a casual smile. "I can tell you when I'm ready and you have been with loads of birds." Paul gave him a lopsided smile as he popped the cap off the lube- ah but first.

"You're still wearing so much," George remarked in a low growl, locking his legs behind Paul and lurching forward to grab the hem of his shirt. He threw it to the ground before seeking out another heated kiss, running his hands over Paul's warm skin. Paul wrapped his arms around George's back, pulling him closer. 

It was only once he was out of breath that George groaned, flopping back to the bed. Paul surveyed the body spread out before him, chewing his lips. 

"Come on, mate," George gasped out as Paul leaned forward and ran his tantalisingly moist lips across his throat. "If you don't just get in me right now, I'm gonna fucking leave you for my hand, you tease." 

Paul chuckled as he agreed to move along, lubing up his fingers which he then pushed in one at time. "Let me hear you," Paul said as his finger found the man's prostate and George let out a surprised and startlingly loud groan. He wasn't normally that loud but he had no problems being vocal in bed despite his fame of being the quiet one. Soon Paul had George panting and arching against the bed. George grinned, happy this was finally happening as he half sat-up on an elbow and reached out with his other hand to yank down Paul's trousers and pants in one swift motion. 

And he froze for a second because oh... John had been right. 

Paul was on the small side, the decidedly small side. Erect, which he appeared to already be, he didn't seemed to be more than four inches. George realized he'd been staring for way too long when Paul laughed nervously, ruffling his hair. "Haven't you heard, good things come in small packages?"

George smiled and tried to let his face read of nothing more than that as he reached for the lube. "Ya know I love you," George reassured as he stroked Paul's length, coating it in lubricant. "What do I care about size?"

But Paul was not reassured, looking down at his dick like it was new, "Well, maybe, you know, I'm not the right guy for the job." It should be a crime that he even looked pretty when frowning so delicately. "John laughed, said there was no point in me topping because I wouldn't even be able to reach his prostate.

George growled, feeling his sharp canines against his lips. "Yeah, well he's a wanker. The average male prostate is two, maybe three inches up the rectum. You'll do just fine, you have everything I need."

"Kind of ruins the mood when you use the word 'rectum,'" Paul teased but he still looked worried. 

George rolled his eyes, tightening his hand around Paul's cock and running his finger under the hood. Paul closed his eyes and gasped, which George saw as an opening to turn over onto this elbows and lift his hips. "I'm sure we'll find some way to bring it back," he teased, looking over his shoulder to watch Paul enjoying the view of his open legs and exposed hole, the rim wet from the lube. A moment later he was moaning as Paul began pushing into him. 

"Oh, oh my god, you feel so good." George groaned in response, dropping his head between his arms. Paul was hesitant at first, as though George was really still that young boy he condescended to as a little brother, but after some more encouraging noises, he began to fuck into him harder. George was in seventh heaven, unaware of how this could feel better until Paul's hand wrapped around to grab hold of his cock. 

"Gonna come," George warned as Paul's irregular tugs were bringing him right there. His voice was little more than a husky moan at this point. And not a moment later his orgasm was being ripped out of him, and if not for Paul's tight grip on his hip, he would have surely collapsed where he knelt. It didn't take long for Paul to come next, just in the next few thrusts as he felt Paul clench down on him. Paul let out a shout before crashing next to him. 

George rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling as he caught his breath and craved a cigarette. "Was I- was that okay?" Paul asks in an odd tone of voice, whatever it is, it certainly isn't meek but rather more competitive. "Was I big enough?"

"Paauul," George groaned, desiring to smother himself with a pillow and shove his guitar right up John. "I am currently experiencing a lovely post-orgasmic high. So don't ruin it with stupid questions you know the answers to." Even with his gaze still on the ceiling he can feel Paul's bright smile as the bassist begins to cuddle.

"Good, because I really enjoyed that."

"Mmm," George replied noncommittally before he allows a grin to over take him, "Give me a minute and we can go for an encore."


End file.
